In recent years microcomputer based fuel burner control systems have been developed and are widely used. These systems typically are individual microcomputer based controls that are dedicated to the operation of a single fuel burner installation. The particular model of the microcomputer based fuel burner control system used with a particular fuel burner, and its related equipment, are selected so that the fuel burner control system and the fuel burner are compatible. Once the system is installed, it would be apparent to anyone servicing the unit that an exact model replacement would be required if the control system were to be serviced or interchanged for any reason.
Microcomputer fuel burner control systems are evolving so that some of the equipment used with the system is standard, while other components of the system are carefully selected for use with a particular fuel burner. Further, a new family of burner control systems utilizing microcomputers has been developed where the control means for the fuel burner contains the microcomputer, the memory to include a nonvolatile memory for retaining user programmed information, and other essential components. These units have been made physically interchangeable and a potential hazard can be created if the fuel burner control means from one burner is interchanged with the fuel burner control means on a different fuel burner This hazardous condition occurs when the interchange is made between fuel burners operating boilers of different types or capacities. It is not uncommon in a single boiler room to have up to four different boiler installations, each with their own fuel burner control system. If the burners and boilers are different in characteristics or capacities, the interchange of the fuel burner control means from one unit to another could create a hazardous condition. This is particularly true if a nonvolatile memory is used to retain field-programmed information in the system, and the fuel burner control means are not reprogrammed when units are moved from one fuel burner and boiler installation to another.